


悠长假期

by mmqmdenaodongre



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmqmdenaodongre/pseuds/mmqmdenaodongre
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, seulrene - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	悠长假期

【01】

在玄关处正要开始穿鞋的康涩琪在听到房间门打开的声音时回过头，看到顶着一头乱发的孙胜完。

“怎么这么早出门？”孙胜完揉着眼睛。

康涩琪用手抚平衣服上的褶皱：“今天我请假了，有点事。”

孙胜完点点头，不再多问。

孙胜完扶着门框准备等康涩琪出门后再回屋。

康涩琪感受到来自背后的视线，停顿了一下，再次转过去。

“胜完啊。”

孙胜完眨眨眼表示自己在听。

康涩琪走到孙胜完面前。

“我去‘休假’。”

一听这话，孙胜完清醒了大半：“啊……这样啊。”

“不过是最后一次，所以要早点……”她像是在确认什么，“嗯，最后一次，我保证。”

“跟我保证什么啊？”孙胜完笑出来，去捏康涩琪的肩膀，“那就……加油咯。”

康涩琪露出微弱的笑容：“好。”

看着康涩琪消失在门后的背影，孙胜完叹了口气。

她得知两人的关系已经是康涩琪和那位B小姐认识半年多之后的事情了。

直到现在她还是不能相信当时已经和康涩琪当了三年室友的自己竟然没有第一时间发现康涩琪的异常。

那天孙胜完只是随口一问。

“最近你好像总要出差外宿，工作这么忙的吗？”

“呃，”康涩琪停下原本的动作，“其实不是工作。”

“那？”

“嗯……是约会，算是。”

孙胜完愣了。她当然明白这对成年人来说意味着什么。

什么时候开始的？和谁？她们多久没一起谈心了？

无数问号同时从她脑子里冒出来，然而到了嘴边就只能吞吞吐吐挤出一句：“那，那什么，你……不要忘记做安全措施。”

“其实不用做什么安全措施，”康涩琪低着头，用余光扫过已经彻底傻了眼的孙胜完，扯动嘴角，“……因为对方也是女孩子。”

这时孙胜完才发现康涩琪早就不是当年那个会因为她当众说黄书而不知所措的人了。

回到床上的孙胜完在杂乱的回忆中再次昏睡了过去。

康涩琪走出车站时下意识仰了仰头。

是阴天。

那天也是没有太阳的日子。

站在旅馆门口，康涩琪从口袋中掏出一张小纸片，看了一眼就握在手中揉成一团，丢在了旅馆门口的垃圾箱里。

在这里认识裴柱现的时候是个雾天。

那是康涩琪第一次被派遣出差。然而到后不久就因为大雾而被困在了订好的旅馆。

她从来没有见过这样重的雾。

正在旅馆门口跟因为交通问题无法前来的同事通话的康涩琪一转头就瞥见了人群之中的裴柱现。和抱怨不止的其他人不同，裴柱现只是安静地站在那里，把手放在行李箱的拖杆上。

弥漫着的雾气中裴柱现的脸色看起来异常苍白。

虽然之后康涩琪才知道，那只不过是她的正常肤色。

康涩琪拨开人群，走到裴柱现的面前。

靠近看，她的嘴唇似乎因为寒冷而显出了紫色。

“您没事吧？”

康涩琪握住裴柱现的手，感受到对方手上冰凉的温度。惊觉自己还并不认识人家的康涩琪立刻放开了手。

“不好意思……有什么我能帮忙的吗？”

裴柱现笑了笑：“谢谢。这个地方还有空房吗？”

“这个……”康涩琪皱眉，“应该是已经满了。”

裴柱现露出困惑的表情：“这样啊……”

“是没有地方住了吗？”康涩琪问。

“对啊，”裴柱现苦笑，“都怪这场雾。”

康涩琪想了想：“如果不介意的话，您跟我住一间如何？原本和我同事一起订的双人间，现在她来不了了。”

裴柱现客气了一下便道谢接受了。

现在想来，从一开始她就不太对劲了。

用过晚餐回到房间的两人多少还是有些不自然，有一搭没一搭地说着类似“老家在哪儿”、“家人身体如何”之类的话题。

敲门声打断了交谈。工作人员送来了一瓶红酒。好像是同事之前订的服务忘了取消。

两人索性拿起酒杯喝了起来。

喝着喝着，尴尬的氛围渐渐消失了。

距离不断缩短。

等康涩琪反应过来，两个人的脸已经像磁铁的两极吸在了一起。

倒在床铺上的康涩琪在失去理智前的最后一秒想，都怪这场雾。

坐在回程车上的康涩琪用拇指抵住太阳穴，闭上眼睛。

那天不该喝酒的。

【02】

康涩琪在踏进酒店房间前犹豫了一下。

裴柱现吻过来的时候，康涩琪自然地用手臂圈住她。

这长久以来形成的默契让康涩琪一瞬间有些眼眶发热。

那天早晨醒来，裴柱现开口第一句就是“我订婚了”。

康涩琪那句“要不要和我交往试试”就这么硬生生的转成了“要不要交换一下联系方式？”。

裴柱现呆了一下，拿过酒店的纸笔，写下手机号，撕成纸条塞给康涩琪。

而第二次见面没过多久就到来了。

从此之后，“休假”成了康涩琪和裴柱现每个星期三约会见面的代号。

生理期除外。

“今天不行，我生理期。”

“其实、其实没关系的……”康涩琪语无伦次。

“你这么着急呀？”那边的声音染上笑意，遂压低了声音，“……那下次好好补偿你。”

康涩琪哑口无言，任由对方结束通话。

她想讲的不是这个。

她想说也许我们见面可以不只做那件事，甚至可以不做。

她只是想见到她。

她们是什么关系？

是每周见面的关系，是秘密共享者的关系，是可以互相交付身体的关系，是和认识的人一起走在街上时即使迎面撞见也不能打招呼的关系。

那天，裴柱现被大雾困在了旅馆前。

然而现在康涩琪觉得，事实上被困住了的人是她自己。

从那个雾天她遇见裴柱现开始。

她可以和任何一个男生任何一个女生任何一个人交往，只要是单身，只要没有婚约关系。

只要不是裴柱现。

她想要的只是普通的恋爱。

她喜欢看到裴柱现享受的样子。但另一个理由对她来说也许更加重要：她希望自己能在这件唯一能与裴柱现产生联系的事情上表现出色从而无可替代。

在裴柱现面前她只似乎需要作为动物出现就好，可她总想变成人。

裴柱现的眼睛里含着水。康涩琪想要在裴柱现眼中的水里游泳，或者把那些水一饮而尽。

要是把这些都说出口，裴柱现一定会笑她吧。

触摸着她的身体，恍然间，康涩琪觉得此刻从自己皮肤上渗出的不是汗水，而是眼泪。

关系开始后不久，在每一次和裴柱现见面的前几日夜晚，她都会做同样的梦。

在梦里，她手持匕首，面前是挂着笑容的自己。那个自己笑着说：“我喜欢她啊。”

每一次，在康涩琪用发抖的手拿着匕首靠近对面时，那个自己眼睛里没有恐惧，仍是温和的表情，只会在最后时刻说一句话。

她看着康涩琪说：“你真的要这样做吗？”

而结局的定格画面是挥舞下去的刀刃。接着康涩琪睁开眼睛。

为了和裴柱现见面，她只能反复地杀死那一部分的自己。不被需要的那部分。

但昨晚梦变了。

还是匕首，还是温和笑容的另一个自己。

但这一次，对面那个自己在匕首逼近时，主动地伸出了手。

“让我自己来吧。”

她敛起笑容，接过匕首，刺向自己。

康涩琪被吓醒时出了一身冷汗。

梦是警告。

不能再这样下去了。

以前之所以能举起匕首，是因为康涩琪确信，那个自己在被杀死之后一定会再次复活生长，如此往复。

但这一次，她开始担心那部分会永久的死去，与此同时，受到伤害的并不只是那一部分。

这等同于慢性自杀。

不是那部分的自己。康涩琪在杀死自己，全部的自己。

她不行了。

【03】

今晚康涩琪不会在这里过夜了。她来之前就已经跟裴柱现讲好了结束时间。

“我们认识两年多了啊。”康涩琪开口。

“干嘛？”裴柱现去拾自己的衣服。

“没事。”康涩琪勉强笑笑。

即使相处了这么久，她还是对裴柱现一无所知。她不知道裴柱现有没有兄弟姐妹，不知道裴柱现的职业，不知道裴柱现的兴趣爱好。

她什么都不知道。

裴柱现也同样不了解自己。而知道她与裴柱现关系的可能只有孙胜完一个人，还是以“B小姐”这个别名。

“你先生今晚回来？”康涩琪问。

“嗯？啊……好像是吧。”裴柱现心不在焉地回答。

康涩琪目不转睛地看着裴柱现。从穿内衣开始，直到她扣完最后一颗衬衫扣子。

“从刚刚开始，为什么一直看着我？”裴柱现说话时没有看康涩琪。

“还有十分钟，”康涩琪答非所问，“我突然想起来，有件事我们一直没有做过。”

“我们牵手吧，”康涩琪起身走过去，对着裴柱现伸出手，“剩下的时间，我们就这样牵着手在房间里散步吧。”

裴柱现略一愣神，握住了康涩琪的手。

牵手在狭小房间里来回走的样子看起来不免有些滑稽。裴柱现忍住笑，却发现康涩琪是异常认真的模样。

“就到此为止吧。”康涩琪停了下来。

裴柱现松开手，微微一笑。

“我说的不只是这个。”康涩琪把手藏进袖子，“我的意思是，我们，就到此为止吧。”

她抬起头：“假期该结束了。”

“然后呢，她说什么？”孙胜完迫切地问。

“她问我是不是恋爱了。”

“那你呢？”

“我说是。”

“啊！？你恋爱了！？”

“当然没有！”

“那你为什么要说是？”

“就，情不自禁顺着她讲的说下去了啊。”

“然后？”

“没有什么然后了，”康涩琪苦笑，“果然人家根本就不在意，只有我自己在这里想那么多。”

看着孙胜完欲言又止的样子，康涩琪带着笑敲了敲她的头。

“我没事啦。”

康涩琪整理了自己的房间，把所有有关裴柱现的东西都收了起来。

她排满自己的日程，尤其是星期三。

加班，电影院，艺术展览，运动，画画。什么都好。

她去尝试联谊。非常愉快，然后某个男生送她回家。

只是在男生临走时要吻自己的前一秒落荒而逃。

这对她来说好像还是太快了些。

“部长找你。”同事过来叫康涩琪。

康涩琪点头。

“部长，您有事找我？”

“涩琪啊，是有事要麻烦你。”部长笑眯眯地看着她。

“是艺琳的事吗？”康涩琪问。

康涩琪常常感叹自己的上司是这位部长是很幸运的事情。他和太太是工作狂，因为女儿的事情拜托过自己几次，都是类似接放学、带她去吃顿饭之类的小事。而这个女孩子也很喜欢康涩琪。因此，部长在职场和生活上总是会额外照顾康涩琪。

“没错……”部长有些难以启齿，“但这次是非常麻烦你的事情。如果涩琪你不方便的话直接跟我讲就好。”

“两个月！？”孙胜完震惊。

“是……”康涩琪抱歉地看向她，“对不起啦。”

“不是，你先别道歉。怎么时间这么长？”

“艺琳她放暑假。部长和部长夫人这两个月出差日程都满了，艺琳还要学钢琴，所以说找我陪她住。”

“可两个月也太长了吧……”

“对啊。可是部长平时对我那么好，实在不好意思拒绝。而且，还是大房子呢！”想到这里康涩琪也有点开心起来。

“喂，你不会是跟B小姐复合了吧？去找她住？”孙胜完一脸狐疑。

“怎么可能！从那天以后一个多月了，我们从来没联系过。”康涩琪摇头，“再说我干嘛骗你。”

“倒也是……”孙胜完无奈，“啊，我好害怕……”

“别闹了你……我会每天给你打电话的。”康涩琪笑着去戳孙胜完的脑门。 

【04】

康涩琪提着行李箱站在门外摁响了门铃。

金艺琳带着满脸笑容打开门。

“涩琪姐姐！”

跟着金艺琳走进客厅，坐在沙发上的人回过头。这应该就是部长说到的钢琴老师了。

兴冲冲的金艺琳拉着康涩琪介绍：“姐姐，这是我的钢琴老师，我们这段时间就要一起住啦。你不要担心，她人很好的。老师，这是涩琪姐姐……”

看到那人的脸，康涩琪就像被谁打了两拳。那一刻，她只想扔下所有东西立刻跑掉。

世界上怎么会有这么巧的事情。

金艺琳的声音成了画外音。康涩琪就这样与裴柱现对望，除她之外什么都看不到听不到。

她开始耳鸣。

钢琴教师。原来如此。

“孙胜完你这个乌鸦嘴……”康涩琪喃喃自语。

如果不是金艺琳在，康涩琪觉得自己可能会当场晕厥。

但再怎么说也是大人了，一定程度的自制力总还是有的。

“您好，我是康涩琪。”康涩琪笑容僵硬。

“您好，我是裴柱现。”裴柱现表情也不怎么自然。

在这之后，康涩琪一头扑进自己的房间着手布置，若非必要绝不出房门。

晚饭时间两个人分别坐餐桌在两侧，默默低头吃东西，听中间的金艺琳不停讲话。

睡前康涩琪悄悄走到金艺琳房间，看到她已经睡着了。

走到床边，康涩琪微微俯身，用指腹蹭了蹭被子边缘。

“小朋友，这次你可害惨我了。”

她轻声说。

以前的康涩琪并不是不喜欢与裴柱现的身体接触，只是那时每一次她更加期待的都是那件事结束之后的相处：靠在一起看电影看剧看到睡着又醒，无意义的聊天，偶尔叫来外卖当做夜宵，在镜子前一起刷牙看着对方不小心沾在脸上的牙膏沫，起床后睡眼惺忪的脸，摘掉对方衣服上掉落的发丝。

就是……好像有种在交往的错觉。

现在，曾经梦寐以求的日常生活忽然有了成真的机会，可康涩琪一点都高兴不起来。

想象中的半休假生活泡了汤。只要在这个房子里，她就浑身难受。上班反而成了她松口气的时间。有时在屋里不小心和裴柱现迎面碰到，两人也是客气地打个招呼然后迅速错身离开。

说真的，太痛苦了。

康涩琪仰面躺在床上，手背覆在额头上。

不能再加班了……她最近主动加班已经到了同事们问她是不是有经济困难的程度了。

康涩琪翻了个身，趴在床上，把头埋在枕头里。

裴柱现是不是也是这样害怕见到她呢。

说起来，金艺琳在她和裴柱现之间发生作用也不是第一次了。

在星期三的休假变为不成文的约定后不久，某个星期三的晚上，金艺琳发了高烧。

接到电话，康涩琪赶紧一边朝金艺琳身边赶一边在电话里和裴柱现“请假”。裴柱现说好。

等到打完针已经到了深夜。康涩琪终于成功把熟睡的金艺琳交回到部长夫人手里。

然而就在疲惫不堪的康涩琪准备回住处时，裴柱现的电话来了。

“你在哪儿？”裴柱现的声音让人听不出情绪。

“我？快到家了，”康涩琪踢着脚下的石子，“怎么还没睡啊？”

“你现在过来。”

“嗯？”康涩琪停下脚步。

“我说，你现在到我这里来。我还在酒店。”

“不是吧，都这么晚了。怎么了？”康涩琪迟疑。

“你不来吗？”裴柱现的声音非常平静，“你不想来吗？”

“……好，你等一下，我现在就过去。”康涩琪到底还是举起了白旗。

结束之后已经是凌晨两点。康涩琪转动脖子，看到在昏暗灯光下的裴柱现闭着眼睛

“你……没有生气吧？”康涩琪紧张起来。

“当然没有。”裴柱现按了按眼睛。

“你原谅我了？”

“原谅？”裴柱现笑了，“你有什么需要我原谅的吗？”

“呃……”

“难道你喜欢我吗？”裴柱现一副漫不经心的样子。

“我？我……”康涩琪措手不及，“不是啦，我……我……”

其实在来的路上，康涩琪想，裴柱现是不是也有那么一点喜欢自己呢？严格意义上讲，订婚不等于结婚，解除婚约也不是不可能的事情。康涩琪对自己说，不然，试试看吧。

太没出息了。明明都想好了不是吗。

康涩琪在心里教训自己，却怎么也拼凑不出完整的句子。

“那就好。”裴柱现口中吐出的几个字切断了康涩琪的思绪。

“什么？”

“不喜欢就好，”裴柱现伸出手关掉灯，“你要是喜欢，我才真的不会原谅你。”

康涩琪呆在那里。

所以是从那个时候就开始告诉自己要死心了吧……

这时洗衣机工作完毕的提示音响起，康涩琪甩开脑子里乱七八糟的想法，赶紧起身去收衣服。

还好今天裴柱现出门了，不然她简直连衣服都不敢洗。

晾衣服的时候她发觉外面的晾衣架已经满了。踌躇片刻，康涩琪小心翼翼地把晾着的内衣收下分好。

刚好金艺琳经过，康涩琪把她招呼过来，让她把已经分成两堆的内衣放回她和裴柱现的屋里。

还好。康涩琪暗想，不用进裴柱现的房间真是太好了。

“等等，不对啊！”金艺琳猛地回头。

“嗯？”

“姐姐你怎么知道这些内衣哪件是我的哪件是老师的？”

糟糕，大意了。

康涩琪在心里痛骂自己为什么要多事。总不能对金艺琳说因为她看人家内衣看了两年多吧？

“啊……啊，啊！我猜的啊哈哈哈哈。猜中了？”康涩琪干笑结束再次逃离。

……感觉连一天都要待不下去了。

康涩琪下定决心，哪怕是把孙胜完抓过来当替代，她也一定要尽快离开这里。

【05】

康涩琪现在每天都生活在无尽的悔恨之中。

“所以谁让你当初不问清楚啊？”视频通话里的孙胜完幸灾乐祸。

一开始听康涩琪说金艺琳的钢琴老师就是那位B小姐，孙胜完也是大惊失色。然而时间一长，几乎每天都能听到康涩琪长吁短叹的孙胜完也不禁被消磨掉了大部分的同情心。

而之前信誓旦旦说自己要走的康涩琪在接到部长与夫人的慰问电话之后立刻变得乖巧起来。

“哼，不就还有两个星期么。”康涩琪强颜欢笑。

她颇自豪地告诉孙胜完，自己已经熟练掌握了在这间屋子里“隐身”的技能，运气好的话，常常可以一整天碰不到裴柱现。

“这有什么值得骄傲的啊？你能自然地和人家谈笑风生才是真的厉害好不好。”孙胜完嘲笑。

康涩琪一脸苦相：“你饶了我吧。”

这天看起来也和之前没什么差别。

康涩琪在房间里愉快地掰着手指数剩下的日子。今晚金艺琳出门和同学见面，要晚些才回来。康涩琪在房间门上趴了一会儿，确认外面既没亮灯又没声音之后蹑手蹑脚地走出去取水喝。

康涩琪穿过幽暗的屋子，接满一杯水。还好，裴柱现似乎也不在房间里。

安心的康涩琪拿着水杯坐在客厅沙发上，慢慢喝完。在房间待了一天的她想稍微在外面坐会儿透透气。

然而下一秒，当双眼适应了黑暗的康涩琪看到对面沙发上的人影时，刚喝到胃里的水差点逆流而上重新回到她嘴里。

“咳咳咳……”康涩琪剧烈地咳嗽了几声，“怎么不开灯啊！？”

“不想开。”裴柱现的声音还是一如既往的冷静。

康涩琪仔细辨认，发现裴柱现拿着一个高脚杯，被打开的一整瓶红酒和另一只高脚杯就放在她面前的小桌上。

摸黑喝酒。真有情调。

然后康涩琪陷入了深深的疑惑：这屋子里一共就三个人，金艺琳喝不了酒，自己又不出房门，那裴柱现和谁喝去？难道是什么过世亲人的纪念日？

康涩琪不禁打了个寒颤。她慢慢站起来：“那我就不打扰……”

“你别走。陪我喝一杯吧。”

“不了不了，我戒酒了。”康涩琪急中生智。

“戒酒了？”康涩琪听出裴柱现正在微笑，“……那么那天你从超市买的酒是给我和艺琳喝的？”

康涩琪想咬掉自己的舌头。

“一杯啊，就一杯。”康涩琪反复强调。

“你随意。”裴柱现倒好酒后一饮而尽。

康涩琪赶紧跟着喝了一口。

“从什么时候开始教艺琳的啊？”

“嗯……不到一年。”

“怪不得。”康涩琪上次去接金艺琳下钢琴课是在那之前的事情了。

几口下去之后，一杯的约定就被康涩琪抛到脑后了。

气氛也慢慢变了。康涩琪开始心慌。她扶着靠背想站起来。

“你要干什么？”

“我……我去开灯。”她快结巴了。

“别开。”

康涩琪一动也不敢动。

一片静默之中，那些死去的夜晚渐次复活了。

“你过来。”裴柱现突然开口。

“啊？”康涩琪以为自己幻听了。

“你过来。”裴柱现重复了一遍。

“我……看不见。”

“骗人。你以前都可以的。”

康涩琪只好再站起来，挪动过去。

“你抱我一下。”

“啊？”

“抱我一下。”

“你别这样。”

康涩琪的头都快炸开了。

“那你亲我一下。”裴柱现像是在说某个必须执行的命令。

“啊！？”康涩琪除了这个字什么都说不出来。

“你就亲我一下嘛。”听起来竟然有点像在撒娇。

俯下身的时候，康涩琪想，裴柱现是不是学过什么专门针对自己的巫术。

这是一个漫长的亲吻。长到康涩琪仿佛能从这里窥见所谓的“永恒”。

那一刻，她几乎愿意把余下的人生都放到这个吻里。

好像有开门的声音。

……等等，开门的声音！？

康涩琪睁开眼睛，想要拉开距离，脖子却被裴柱现的手用力扣住。

灯亮起来的瞬间裴柱现立刻放开了手。

金艺琳呆呆地站在门口：“你们……这是在干什么？”

裴柱现的眼睛里闪动着兴奋的光芒。康涩琪立刻了然。

是恶作剧，也是挑衅。

她能读出对方眼睛里的句子：你会怎么做？

你会怎么做？

好。

你看我会怎么做。

康涩琪转过身，跌跌撞撞地走向门口，带着满面的笑容，张开怀抱：“艺琳啊！”

其实不全是假装的。她见到金艺琳真的很开心。金艺琳的到来结束了刚刚发生的一切也很让她开心。

在心里悄悄对金艺琳说了句抱歉，康涩琪瞄准人中的位置，直接亲了下去。

明天对金艺琳说自己酒品差就好了，反正没在她面前喝过酒。

“哇啊啊啊啊——”过了几秒反应过来的金艺琳猛地推开康涩琪，躲到裴柱现身后，“怎怎怎怎么回事！？她喝酒了！？”

康涩琪索性顺势躺倒在地上。其实她真的想晕倒在这种怪异的情景里。

裴柱现装作无奈地搂了搂惊魂未定的金艺琳。

“我来搞定她，你快去睡吧。”

偏过头的裴柱现对着康涩琪眨了眨眼。

晕倒在地的康涩琪听到这句话后“嗖”的一下从地上爬起来，头也不回地冲回房间关上房门锁好。

剩下几天，康涩琪一句话都没和裴柱现讲过。

【06】

“老师你是不是讨厌涩琪姐姐啊？”抱着购物袋的金艺琳闷闷不乐。

“怎么会？”单手拿住另一个袋子的裴柱现看着金艺琳的脸。

“你们都不讲话……”金艺琳皱眉，“我原本以为你们会很投缘的。”

其实她们两个是挺投缘的……不过是不能让金艺琳知道的那种。

想到这里，裴柱现笑了。

金艺琳见状接着说：“她真的很好，虽然有时候很奇怪……但你不要因为这个讨厌她啊！唉，明天我们就要走了，不然你再多了解她一段时间一定会很喜欢她的！”

“不用啊，”裴柱现绕过小区外准备放烟火的学生们，“现在我就很喜欢她。”

“真的吗？”跟上去的金艺琳一脸怀疑。

“真的啊，”裴柱现把袋子往上提了提，看向金艺琳，“不过她哪里奇怪了？”

听到这个问题金艺琳就来劲了：“涩琪姐姐奇怪的时候真的很奇怪啊，像是上次她喝醉酒乱亲人不就是！还有，我冷的时候把外套冷的外侧盖在我身上差点冻死我……加上幸运日之类的，讲都讲不完。”

“幸运日是什么？”

“老师不知道这个吧？”金艺琳找到了吐槽对象。

那天晚上金艺琳一个人在家发烧，直接拨通了康涩琪的电话跟她求救。

康涩琪火急火燎地赶过来，一个人把金艺琳扛上了出租车。

“涩琪姐姐，我是不是要死了？”迷迷糊糊的金艺琳拽住康涩琪的裤子。

原本担心不已的康涩琪听到这句话没忍住，扑哧一声笑了出来。

看来是没什么事。

“今天是我的幸运日，所以你不会死。”康涩琪一本正经。

“幸运日？什么幸运日？”

“其实每个星期三都是我的幸运日。这是我的秘密哦，现在告诉你。知道秘密的人通常会活得久一点。”康涩琪把金艺琳的外套拢紧了些。

“为什么啊？”

“理由的话……等你病好了之后我就告诉你。”

“为什么这么像生离死别的台词，”金艺琳几近哽咽，“啊我还没有恋爱没有喜欢过人呢……”

“傻瓜你不会有事啦，”康涩琪笑着，用手掌覆上她的眼睛，“而且，喜欢也不全是好事啊。”

“涩琪姐姐骗人，她现在都不告诉我！绝对是当时瞎扯的！”打开房门的金艺琳义愤填膺。

表面波澜不惊的裴柱现已经在心里炸开了锅。

这天她当然记得。

康涩琪第一次取消见面的日子。

原本并没有什么大不了，有要紧的事情当然要去。裴柱现自己也是一样。虽然她们不会告诉彼此是去做什么。

但就在裴柱现离开酒店的路上，她看到康涩琪了。

她看到康涩琪站在那里，紧紧抱着另一个女孩。

裴柱现停下，看了几分钟。

康涩琪没有放手，反而抱得更紧。

于是裴柱现回到酒店。

她是谁？

那个女孩到底是谁？

裴柱现眯起眼睛，忽然想起某天在旅馆里和康涩琪一起看的自然频道里面成群的蚂蚁。

此刻那些蚂蚁仿佛爬出了屏幕爬过了街道爬进了她的五脏六腑。

所以说……那是发着烧的金艺琳？

“涩琪姐姐不在啊……”金艺琳东张西望。

“我有东西忘在超市了。”裴柱现说。

“啊？什么东西？”

“你先在家里待着，我很快就回来。”裴柱现跑向门外。

小区外的裴柱现握着手机也不知道如何拨通康涩琪的电话。

她暗暗笑自己傻。不用这样堵她，反正一会儿康涩琪就会回去和她们一起吃晚饭。最后一顿饭她总不会逃掉的。

走到楼下，裴柱现习惯性抬起头。她动作一滞。

康涩琪的一只鞋挂在顶楼与下面一层的阳台边缘。

【07】

“康涩琪！”喘着粗气的裴柱现打开天台的门奔向康涩琪的背影。

“不要——”一脸急切的康涩琪转过身在关门声随之响起时张大了嘴。

“嗯？”裴柱现没听清。

“……关门。”康涩琪无奈，“好啦，打电话给艺琳让她来救我们两个吧。门从这里打不开，我手机没带。”

裴柱现拨通了金艺琳的电话，然后……手机自动关机了。

“我手机没电了。”

两个人面面相觑。

“好的，我们被困住了，”康涩琪坐回天台边缘向下张望，“不过你怎么会上来？”

“你的鞋在那里挂着。”

“啊……刚刚好不容易有人经过楼下，我想呼救，结果不知道哪儿来的人在那边放烟花，吵得一点都听不见。我想把鞋扔下去让他注意到我，结果没扔出去……”康涩琪笑了笑，“人少也算是高档小区的缺点吧。”

突然来了场剧烈运动的裴柱现一时有些口渴。她注意到康涩琪脚边装满罐装啤酒的塑料袋。

“你买的？”裴柱现指了指。

“嗯，要吗？”看到裴柱现点头的康涩琪拿出一罐递过去，“本来想给艺琳证明一下我酒后其实没那么吓人的。买完啤酒看见两只猫往上爬，我一好奇就跟着上来了。好奇心没有害死猫，害死我和你了。”

裴柱现拉开铝罐，犹豫了一下：“其实我不能喝啤酒。”

“啊？”康涩琪只好伸出手，“……那你给我喝好了。”

康涩琪喝了几口，顺手把它放在一边。

突然烟花又在天空炸裂开来。康涩琪嘟囔着“又来了”，一转头就看到裴柱现捂住耳朵紧闭双眼的样子。

康涩琪笑着笑着就笑不出来了。

她的第一反应是要过去帮裴柱现捂耳朵。可那是不行的。

康涩琪偏过身，继续看烟花。

这样能够并肩看烟火的机会再也不会有了。

想到这里，康涩琪突然有点后悔。

订婚之后就是正式结婚，会有孩子，会有完全不同的人生。和自己一点关系都没有的人生。

这两个月可能是上天给她与裴柱现相处的最后机会。

太惨了吧。连心意都没有告诉对方就结束了的感情。

以前每次回去后康涩琪都会把在旅馆没看完的电影自己看完，就好像这样她和裴柱现就能像那些电影一样有个尘埃落定的结局。

而事实上，下一次见面她连裴柱现有没有补完电影都不敢问。

如果开始和过程都不可控，至少结局要自己写完吧。

外面不再闪动光亮时，裴柱现缓缓放下双手。

“裴柱现。”

突然被叫到全名的人一惊。

“你不要原谅我，”康涩琪用倔强的语气，一字一顿地说，“你一定不要原谅我。”

莫名其妙。

可裴柱现瞬间就明白了这句话的意思。

话音刚落，烟火就从低下头的康涩琪背后接连腾空升起，擦亮了夜空。

“你说什么！？”裴柱现的声音被淹没在爆炸的浩大声响里。

等到周围安静下来，裴柱现仍然感到自己的心脏在剧烈跳动。

而她清楚知道，这不是因为惊吓。

“你刚刚跟我说什么？”

“明明都听到了，”康涩琪忍住眼泪，她看到裴柱现的表情就知道这个人一定懂了，“你不要让我说第二遍。”

“虽然难过的时候很多，但想起来，和你在一起真的很开心……谢谢你。”康涩琪声音颤抖，“其实……我原来并不是会做这些事的人……”

“‘这些事’是指什么？”

“所有。和你有关的所有事情。”

“哦？”裴柱现纹丝不动。

“一见到你，我就变得特别没出息。所以，这次真的是最后了。假期真的结束了。我们真的，真的……再也不要见面了。不管在哪儿，就算偶然碰到，我也会立刻躲开，到那种时候你也不要觉得……”

康涩琪没能说完，因为裴柱现已经伸出手捂住了她的嘴。

“……唔？”

裴柱现靠近到嘴唇几乎要蹭上覆在康涩琪脸上的手背。她盯着康涩琪睁大的双眼。

“那么你觉得，我原本就是会做这些事的人吗？”

“要说没出息，我恐怕比你还厉害。”裴柱现站直后把手从康涩琪脸上拿开，“未婚夫确实存在，但只是‘存在过’。认识你之后就没有了。”

见康涩琪仍是一脸茫然，裴柱现做了个深呼吸：“……准确地说，是因为认识你所以没有了。”

康涩琪瞪大了眼睛。

“朋友说我疯了。”

说到这里，朴秀荣震惊的脸浮现在脑海。

“姐姐就为了一个你根本不了解的人……？”

“我乐意。”她当时这样回答。

她不由得笑了出来。

“当然，不管怎么样，这些也不能成为我的借口，一开始我是做错了。不过是你先握住了我的手，多少也还是有点责任吧。”裴柱现越说越没了底气。

裴柱现自顾自地说下去：“只要一想到能看到你，整个星期都变得好过了。”

“不，不是……为什么……”康涩琪的语言系统濒临崩溃。

“不要哭了，愿意还是不愿意倒是给我个准话啊，”裴柱现少见的急躁起来，“你要是不讲话，我就当你是答应了。”

她拉起康涩琪的手：“上次我们是牵手结束的，这次我们就这样开始吧。”

“果然，我一喝酒就会做傻事。”康涩琪低下头抽噎着。

“有什么关系，”裴柱现上前抱住她，“反正都是我们一起做的。”

“还有，我们的假期都结束两回了，这次总该开学了吧？”裴柱现对着她耳朵讲。

“嗯……”康涩琪吸吸鼻子，“那我该叫你裴老师吗？”

“不是这个意思……”裴柱现失笑，然后抱得更紧了些，“算了，以后再说吧。”

裴柱现忽然觉得整个未来都好像有点值得期待了。

想和她靠在一起看电影看剧看到睡着又醒，彻夜聊天，一起吃夜宵，在镜子前刷牙为对方抹掉不小心沾在脸上的牙膏沫，起床后亲吻对方没睡醒的脸。

当然，还要好好补偿一下整个暑假被夹在两人中间的金艺琳。

两个小时后，快要饿晕的金艺琳终于在天台上找到了还在拥抱的两个成年人。

END.


End file.
